Boats that are sufficiently large to carry smaller personal watercraft, require launch apparatus to deploy the personal watercraft into the water. Handling of a tender or other personal watercraft can be carried out in various ways. For example, a tender can be stored in a garage integral to the larger boat and deployed into the water on runners. A winch is then used to stow the tender or personal watercraft back in the garage. The tender can also be mounted on a hydraulic platform, which is lowered into the water for the purpose of launching the tender or personal watercraft. Another method of deployment is to use a crane or davit assembly. Each of these mechanisms compromises the overall package or functionality of the larger boat in one way or another. For example, a garage encroaches in the package space of the engine room, and therefore makes the packaging of a crew cabin very difficult aft of the engines. The hydraulic platform necessitates a reduction in hull length when compared with the overall boat length. This means that, for example, a boat that would be marketed as 65 ft long would only provide the accommodation of a boat with a 60 ft hull length. A crane is difficult to use and takes up a significant amount of space on the bathing platform, so even if the tender or personal watercraft is absent, the platform function is compromised.